Letters To Ahsoka
by iSparks
Summary: A collection of short letters sent to and from Ahsoka, featuring a range of Clone Wars characters and set after the events of the Season 5 finale. Rated K plus just in case. Contains spoilers. Reader interaction more than welcome.
1. Letter From Ahsoka

******Warning: **The following contains spoilers to The Clone Wars season five final arc and overall finale.

* * *

**Letters To Ahsoka**

**Chapter 1**

**Letter From Ahsoka**

* * *

Dear, well, everyone I guess.

You're probably wondering why you've received this letter from me and to be honest, I'm not really sure why I'm writing it, I miss you all so much, but I'm not sure if this is the best way to let you all know how I'm doing.

It's been nearly two months since I left the Jedi Order and it hasn't been an easy time for me. After spending about a week doing odd jobs and sleeping wherever I could find decent shelter, I was finally able to barter passage off Coruscant and return to my home planet, Shili.

After that, I decided to find my family, knowing that I probably won't be able to return to the Order after turning down the chance to be accepted back, but then again, I think I prefer it that way.

It took a while, but eventually I discovered the location of my tribe and journeyed half way across the planet to find them and in that time I've seen so much, Shili is such a beautiful and peaceful place and the people here are so friendly and accepting.

I haven't told my story to anyone yet, I don't think they need to be burdened with my problems, plus, I want to leave my past behind me and begin a new life away from all the fighting and death that I've been forced to witness while fighting in the Clone War.

If you're wondering, yes, I found my tribe and my family. It was a little strange at first, my father wasn't sure what to make of me, but my mother was overjoyed, she wrapped me in her arms the second I walked through the door of their… _our_… home, I don't think I've ever cried as much as I did then, though they were tears of joy.

My father eventually came around, he's strong, he's a leader, but he admitted that it broke his heart when he was forced to watch me walk away all those years ago and that he missed his little 'Soka, it was funny, I always thought Master Plo had given me that name, but I'm glad that he used it in place of my father, after all, I always looked at Master Plo as my father figure when I was growing up.

I've been living with my family for about a week now and I can't say I've ever been happier, well, that's a bit of a lie, I miss my Master, I miss Obi-Wan, Master Plo and everyone else who's now reading this.

It's hard even now to write this letter, but I think I need to; I don't want to leave anyone wondering if I'm safe or worrying about me (_Anakin_) and I also want to know how everyone is doing.

I won't waste anymore of your time, but if you would allow me one last request, I don't want anyone to look for me or come find me. I'm happy here, there is no war, no fighting and no death and I want it stay that way.

That's why my exact location will remain a secret, my tribe is far away from most of the populated areas anyway and we've remained in seclusion for centuries.

I'm pretty sure Master Plo is really the only one who knows where I am now, but I hope he can keep his silence and that no one approaches him about it.

I know that whoever is reading this now is someone I can trust to respect my decision and my request, but I also realise there may be one or two that might still want to find me and to those, I can only beg you not to.

So, I'll end it here, I hope that maybe I'll receive a few replies from you but I'll understand if I don't. Only one member of our tribe is allowed to leave our village to run errands to Corvala, so I won't promise that I'll be able to reply. Anyway, I hope you all get this and that this letter has given you some closure if you needed it.

Be safe and may the force be with you.

Ahsoka Tano.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Disney and Lucasfilm Limited own all Star Wars characters and concepts. I do not own the rights to any of the characters, locations or anything to do with Star Wars. Any Original Characters and or locations however are my own.

**Author's Notes: **Hey guys, hope you all enjoyed this intro chapter to what I hope will be nice little collection of short letters to Ahsoka.

After deciding to take a short break from my main projects I started coming up with a few other ideas that I thought would make for some entertaining stories and I hope you find this to your liking.

I have a plan to write a few more replies to Ahsoka from some of the characters she had been friends with before leaving the Jedi Order but I also wouldn't mind taking a few of your suggestions. I deliberately left out aiming the letter at anyone specially so any character from the show could potentially have been sent the letter, though of course I won't be expecting to have write a reply from the likes of Dooku and such :-P.

I'll try to update when I can and again I hope you all like this little idea, a review with your thoughts is always much appreciated also.

Anyways, thank you all for reading and I will catch you guys next time, cheers!


	2. Letter From Anakin

**Letters To Ahsoka**

**Chapter 2**

**Letter From Anakin**

* * *

Dear Ahsoka.

You'll never know how happy I was to get your letter, I can't believe it's already been two months and I still can't accept that you're gone.

I'm glad you're doing well all the same, Snips, though I wish you had come to me if you wanted to leave Coruscant and not had to work your way to getting passage to Shili, I guess some things never change, you certainly took on my stubbornness.

I won't lie to you, when you left, when I had to stand there and watch you walk out of my life, it hurt and it still does. I understand why you did it and I understand that you stand by your decision to stay away and live your life the way you want to and in a way that makes you happy, I only wish I could do the same.

The Order hasn't been the same since you left. The Council continue to debate what the Jedi's real stance is in this war and what happened to you and the Order as a whole hasn't helped to open their eyes any wider than they already had been.

It's frustrating, I try to make them see the bigger picture but they continue to shut me out, the only difference is, I don't have my Padawan to run to when I need to talk about it.

Sorry, I don't mean to make you feel bad and I hope I don't. I only ever wanted the best for you, Ahsoka and after what happened, well, I can't say I did enough to help you.

I really miss you, I miss that smile and I miss being greeted by it every morning before we'd go to the training room to spar. The quarters haven't been the same, it's far too quiet without you cleaning up my messes or messing around with Artoo and I think he misses you just as much as I do.

If anything, I wish we could have spoken at least once more before you left, you're last words still haunt me and not because you know what you know, but because you took it upon yourself to hide my secret for so long and not tell the Council or anyone else for that matter.

It breaks my heart that I never told you myself, you trusted me with everything and I still didn't see that you were protecting me, even now, you still are.

I guess what I'm trying to say is, thank you, Ahsoka, thank you for keeping it to yourself. I only wish I could have repaid that trust, who knows, maybe someday I'll get the chance.

I'm really glad that you found your family, I know I never told you my story before, but after all that's happened, I think it's time you knew.

You already know that I was a slave when I was younger, but, I never told you about my mother. She was the kindest most caring person in the universe and she loved me more than anything else in the galaxy.

When I left her as a child, I missed her dearly, even after I was taken on as Obi-Wan's apprentice, I never went a day without thinking about her.

Then, just before the Clone Wars began, I returned to Tatooine after being haunted by dreams of her death, though they were more like nightmares.

I looked for her only to find out that she had been released from slavery by her new owner and even married him, as you can imagine, I wasn't too happy, but I still wanted to see her.

So I tracked her down and found out where she was living, but what happened next, well, it's still a blur even now.

Her new husband told me she had been kidnapped by a band of Tusken Raiders and hadn't been seen for weeks, so again, I went out looking for her, alone.

What I found, what I seen and what I did can't be explained in words, but my mother died in my arms. I held her as she tried to tell me that she loved me one last time and could only watch as she passed and became one with the force.

I won't say what happened after that, it's too hard for me to even think about it and to be honest, it only makes me angry.

Right now I don't want to be angry, I just received a letter from one of the most important people in my life and again I want you to know that I loved and cared for you, Snips, you were like the little sister I never had, you were there for me in the bad times and the good times and I'll never forget the time we spent together, not as Master and Padawan, but as friends.

You'll always be in my heart, Ahsoka and you'll always be welcome back here, even if you don't want to come back, I just feel you need to know.

Say hi to your family for me too, I hope all the stories you do decide to tell them are happy ones. We may have been through some bad times but there were just as many good times too and I know you'll hang onto those for as long as you can, just as I will.

It'll be difficult for me to adjust, it's only been two months without you and I think I still need time to get used to the fact you won't be there by my side when I need you, but I don't want you to think I'm trying to coax you back.

Like I said, I only want what's best for you and your happiness is all I ever cared about from the moment you came into my life, even if it took me a while to realise it.

As hard as I know it's going to be, I promise that I won't come looking for you, I don't want to ruin the life you're building, or rebuilding for yourself in a place that you belong.

I'll understand if you don't write back and I won't hold it against you either. If we don't get to speak again, I just want you to know that I'll always remember you my little Padawan and that's a promise I swear I'll never break.

Take care, Snips

Your Skyguy.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Disney and Lucasfilm Limited own all Star Wars characters and concepts. I do not own the rights to any of the characters, locations or anything to do with Star Wars. Any Original Characters and or locations however are my own.

**Author's Notes: **Thanks for reading guys and as always Ii hope you enjoyed this latest chapter.

I just want to start of be saying a massive thank you to everyone for the unbelievable support after only one chapter, it's been more than amazing and I hope you continue to enjoy this story as well as leave more of your suggestions.

With Anakin's letter I wanted to show how hurt he would be that Ahsoka left him in the way that she did but also understand why she made the decision to leave the Order behind. At the same time I also wanted Anakin to open up a little more to her after finding out that she had kept his secret to herself for so long and telling her the story of his mother's passing seemed like the best way to do that, though I also believe he wouldn't want to tell her about what her did to the Sand People after Shmi died.

So far I have seven more letters to right from a list of characters but I'm always open to hearing more of your ideas, so feel free to keep the suggestions coming.

Also, I'll be trying to upload a new chapter every weekend, I hope that's okay with you all as I'm also trying to concentrate on other projects as well as sorting out some real life stuff, though I'll try my best to remain consistent.

Anyways, thank you all once again for reading and I will catch you guys next time, cheers!


	3. Letter From Plo Koon

**Letters To Ahsoka**

**Chapter 3**

**Letter From Plo Koon**

* * *

Koh-toh-yah, little 'Soka

It is with a great joy that I am able to reply to your letter and know that you are alive and well after leaving the order and the difficulties you encountered in your final days amongst us.

I am also glad to know that you are happy, what happened to you at our hands was… regrettable to say the least and I hope that one day you will be able to find a good reason to forgive us for our shortcomings.

What the council did, what I did, in order to find and apprehend you when you were trying to prove your innocence was wrong, we hunted you without knowing or examining the facts and for that I am truly sorry.

I will not lie to you either, Ahsoka, at one point and as much as it pained me to think it, I was under the impression that you were indeed the one responsible for the bombing and the murder of Letta but, like the rest of the council, I was blinded by my quest to protect the Orders reputation instead of protecting you.

You of all people know that I stand by the beliefs that we live by, it is in my very nature to stand firm on those beliefs, but I think that that same nature is what clouded my judgment when the time came to make a decision.

I want you to know that I regret not believing in you like I should have and that I also regret the part I played in handing you over to the likes of Admiral Tarkin and the Republic courts, I realise now that we were wrong and the matter could and always should have been a Jedi only matter.

In any case, I am glad that you were able to find the home that I took you from all those years ago, it's strange, it seemed like only yesterday that I took your tiny hand in mine and asked you if wanted to join the Jedi Order.

I remember the first time I sensed your presence on Shili; it was such a strong force link that I was sure another Jedi Knight was in the vicinity, you can imagine my surprise when I found that it was in fact a shy little Togruta girl that had wondered off from her family in the middle of a great celebration.

Your parents were very reluctant to let you go, they cared for you more than anything else in this universe and I am glad to know that you have found them again. I'm also sure they were surprised to see how much you're grown just as I was surprised to see how much you have matured in the years I have watched over you as an initiate and as a Padawan.

I am proud to have known you little 'Soka and I hope that one day we will meet again when there is no war to cloud our visions.

Until that day comes, I wish you and your family nothing but happiness and safety and promise that I will not interrupt your new life unless I am forced to do so, which force willing will never happen.

Long life and happiness to you, Ahsoka Tano and May the force be with you.

Master Plo Koon

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Disney and Lucasfilm Limited own all Star Wars characters and concepts. I do not own the rights to any of the characters, locations or anything to do with Star Wars. Any Original Characters and or locations however are my own.

**Author's Notes: **And that will do it for Master Plo's reply.

Sorry if this chapter is a little shorter than usual, I really couldn't think of much else to add as Master Plo was never one to be too emotional but I hope that his happiness to know that Ahsoka is alive and well shined through.

To be honest, this was a little bit of a difficult chapter to write as Plo's nature was of course to stick by his ways and beliefs and put them ahead of everything else so I can only hope I didn't write him too badly here.

I also want to say another massive thank you to everyone for the support this story had received so far, I never thought it would get this kind of reaction when I started and it's been a great surprise to see that so many of you like it.

At the moment I'm going through a bit of a case of writers block and that is the reason behind many of my other stories being neglected which is paining me as I want nothing more than to keep uploading regularly, but again, I'll try my best to get past it and hopefully continue to bring the best content that I can for you all.

Anyways, thank you all once again for reading and I will catch you guys next time, cheers!


	4. Letter From Obi-Wan

**Letters To Ahsoka**

**Chapter 4**

**Letter From Obi-Wan**

* * *

Dearest Ahsoka

It is good to hear from you again after these long months. I must admit, the temple does not seem the place it used to be since the bombing, but I'm sure you do not want to dwell on that.

Knowing that you are alive and well is very comforting and I am just as happy to hear that you have found your way back to your family, even if it means, despite my hopes, that you will not be returning to us.

I do of course understand your decision, we were wrong, terribly wrong, to put you though such an ordeal, but again, I will try not to bring back any bad feelings that I'm sure you have been struggling with, but I will add that I am truly and deeply sorry on behalf of both myself and the Council for what we as a collective have put you though.

As I am sure you can imagine, Anakin has been inconsolable since you left, even in battle he seems more on edge than I have ever seen him before and I know that he misses his Padawan watching his back, as well as my own.

As I said, it does not the same without you here at the Temple, or out on the front lines fighting at myself and Anakin's side.

Most of the recent battles have become a little more intense and unnerving than they have been in the past, so much so that the Order as a whole has been stretched to its limits, meaning that a lot of the hopeful younglings are being trusted into action ahead of their time.

One thing I never agreed with was involving younglings and Padawan's in the war before they were ready to deal with both the physical and emotional injuries that come with the fighting and you were no exception.

When I requested that Master Yoda find Anakin an apprentice I had hoped for someone a little older, but when Yoda chooses someone, you know that person is right for the job and I know now that Anakin couldn't have asked for a better Padawan than you, or a better friend for that matter.

As I write this I can hear Anakin has also received your letter, he hasn't sounded this excited since the two of you were sent to the Mon Gazza system to infiltrate the Pod Racing and discover the secret Separatist spy ring a few years ago.

In truth, I'm glad you decided to write to him, as well as the rest of us, though I'm sure this means more to Anakin than all the credits on Coruscant right now and that can only be a good thing after what he has put himself through recently.

I am worried about him, Ahsoka. He has become more distracted recently; he fears loss, now more than ever after first losing his mother so many years ago and now you.

I fear he is also becoming arrogant, a trait no normal Jedi should show, though, Anakin was never a normal Jedi and you know that more than most.

In any case, I hope he manages to find some form of solace in what you have written to him and I would also beg you to reply should he send a reply of his own, which of course he will, if only so he is brought back to reality for a short time between missions and is able to dwell on the better times instead of the less favourable ones.

Oh, I almost forgot, I will of course speak to Master Luminara about the request you made in this added note, though I will not promise she will fulfil it, she has been just as lost as Anakin since your trial and the one that followed.

Also, you have nothing to fear in terms of us looking for you. It is your life to live and as long as we know you are safe and, most of all, happy, we will have no need to seek you out, even if Anakin would think differently.

So, I will sign off here. It was good to hear from you, Ahsoka and I'm glad you would consider me a friend even after the part I played in those unspeakable events, but nevertheless, I will end by simply saying thank you for both your letter and your friendship.

Take care, little one and may the force be with you, always.

Obi-Wan Kenobi

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Disney and Lucasfilm Limited own all Star Wars characters and concepts. I do not own the rights to any of the characters, locations or anything to do with Star Wars. Any Original Characters and or locations however are my own.

**Author's Notes: **Sorry for taking so long to update guys. My case of writers block is taking it's time going away and I would rather take a bit of break rather than write for the sake of writing and not bring you the best I can.

Anyways, I hope you enjoyed Obi-Wan's letter. He and Ahsoka always had a respectful relationship on the show and I think he regretted what happened to her more than most of the council did after she left.

Hopefully you like it and of course a review is always very much appreciated and as always thank you all for the brilliant support so far.

But yeah, thank you all once again for reading and I will catch you guys next time, cheers!


	5. Letter From Shaak Ti

**Note**: Words written in between ~ and ~ are written in Togruti, though lack of any alphabet means I couldn't write the actual words. Enjoy the letter.

* * *

**Letters To Ahsoka**

**Chapter 5**

**Letter From Shaak Ti**

* * *

My dear Ahsoka.

Words cannot express how overjoyed I am to receive this letter from you and be graced with the knowledge that you are both alive and safe in a place you can now call your home.

It fills my heart with warmth to know you have returned to our home planet and found solace in the form of your family, I'm glad that they have accepted you back with open arms and of course I hope you are adjusting well to tribal life as I know it can be difficult to do so.

I know from personal experience that the ways and traditions of our people are hard to grasp at first, especially for one who has been away for most of their lives, but I am also confident that you are most likely very determined to learn, you always were an exceptional student.

These past months have been very difficult and I will no longer attempt to hide the grief that has been plaguing my senses.

I must apologise, Ahsoka, I must apologise for everything the Order has put you through and what I have put you though.

I must also beg your forgiveness myself for remaining silent when I knew I could and should have been able to do more in your hour of need to help and protect you, but alas, my very nature seems to have betrayed me.

Escaping the Republics prison in the way that you did can only be put down to you sheer will to survive and your natural instincts to run when the dangers around you are too great, such is the way of a Togruta, we will do what we can to save ourselves, it is just a pity it has taken me this long to realise it, when I can no longer do anything to help you.

The past is truly a harsh mistress, we may look back on it with fondness at times, but at this moment I am finding that it only serves to hurt me as much as I'm sure my silence hurt you and for that, Ahsoka, I am truly, truly sorry.

Of course, I am sure you would now prefer to put the past behind you and move on with your life as you see fit and in that regard, I wish you nothing but peace and joy in any endeavour you choose to take on in the future.

We as Togruta are a proud and powerful race, we are natural warriors but we also have the ability to be peaceful and admire the beauty that our home world has to offer.

Our people are also kind, Ahsoka and I'm sure you have already seen that already both on Shili and of course from the Togruta you saved from the Zygerrian slavers on Kadavo. That same incident may have seemed so dire and yet it also ended with me feeling prouder than I ever have of any Jedi, that Jedi being you.

Your bravery and determination to save our people was inspiring in so many ways and though I know I may not have ever seen fit to say it, I was and still am proud of you, Ahsoka and I'm sure the people of Tano tribe and the rest of Shili will see those same traits again and again.

Our people stick together and help one another whenever the need arises and I now believe that I as a Jedi would do well to remember that more often, especially when it comes to Togruta that find their way into the Orders ranks.

That is a promise both to myself and to you; I will no longer allow my silence to damage another like I allowed it to damage you and I hope that that will serve as some small act of repentance for all of my failings up to know.

But now, enough wallowing in self-grief, this is meant to be a joyful response to a friend and of course a fellow sister of the wilds.

I hope with all my heart that you have found the happiness and peace that you surely deserve in a place that you also surely belong and I also hope just as much that that peace is never disturbed, nor that happiness shattered.

The same goes to your tribe and again I hope you are able to adjust well to the customs and traditions of that way of life.

And so, I will sign off here. I hope that someday we will meet again, Ahsoka, but I will not force such a meeting as you have requested, nor will I allow anyone else to disturb your new life.

~ Long life and happiness to you Ahsoka Tano ~ and, may the force be with you, now and forever.

Master Shaak Ti

PS: I hope the thimiar are treating your stomach well.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Disney and Lucasfilm Limited own all Star Wars characters and concepts. I do not own the rights to any of the characters, locations or anything to do with Star Wars. Any Original Characters and or locations however are my own.

**Author's Notes: **Thanks as always for reading guys.

Sorry again for taking so long to upload, real life is pretty much draining me of any motivation and it might take a little while longer to get my upload schedule back on track so I apologise in advance for the fewer or lack of any updates in the near future.

Moving on and I hope you liked this latest letter, a lot of fans of the show that I've spoken to were just as disappointed as I was when Shaak Ti wasn't given a bigger role in the season five finale and the show in general and I wanted to try my best to make up for her absence in this letter.

Shaak Ti is one of my favourite SW characters and I really wish we seen more of her in TCW away from just helping to train the Clones, but hopefully in future I'll be able to fir her in to more stories of my own.

Also for those that don't know, the little PS at the end was a reference to Ahsoka not liking thimiar meat as it makes her gassy and I thought it would be funny to picture Shaak writing it with a little giggle.

Anyways, thank you all once again for reading and I will catch you guys next time, cheers!


	6. Letter From Captain Rex

**Letters To Ahsoka**

**Chapter 6**

**Letter From Rex**

* * *

Hey there kid.

It's been a while, huh? Almost three months now in fact and I'm sorry it's taken me so long to reply, the front lines haven't exactly been kind to the 501st lately.

Since you've left it's almost as if The Chancellor is taking every opportunity to send us into some war-torn battlefield, I'd bet we're the most feared force in the galaxy right now, though it's not really the same without you.

General Skywalker's not been the same either, he's seemed so much more on edge without you watching his back and to be honest, I think that same feeling rings out from the rest of us as well.

Your letter to him meant a lot though, we can all tell, before we last returned to Coruscant there was a lot more anger in his eyes, it made him one hell of a warrior, but at times we wondered if when he destroyed one squad of droids he would turn and start slicing us down too, kind of silly really, but that's what we all saw.

Anyway, enough about the war, I'd bet that's the last thing you want to talk about let alone think about right now, especially after what you went through back on the capital.

I still can't believe a Jedi would betray the Republic and themselves, but what General… _former_ General Offee did was inconceivable.

Now the Jedi are under constant watch from the senate and the GAR, the Chancellor says he doesn't believe they're a threat and that the Republic shouldn't worry but at the same time he's not doing much to lift the watch, something we're all a bit shaken by, but, I can't say much more in case someone sees this.

I should apologise to you though, on behalf of all the Clones, we followed our orders, but while we were chasing you I couldn't help to think something was out of place.

You of all Jedi would never betray the Republic, I've fought alongside you long enough to know that as a fact, but the rest of us… it was as if my brothers were trained for chasing you down, even Wolffe admitted that hunting you down felt like something he and the rest of us were born to do, but I refuse to believe that.

I made the mistake of acting too quickly as well, my mind told me to make a call and I made it without even questioning it, I always thought I had more control over myself, but I think I was wrong.

In any case, that's all in the past now, we've moved on, some of us have forgotten but I know you haven't.

So, I'm sorry, we're all sorry, Ahsoka.

At least now you're safe, that's a small comfort that I think we could all use these days. I've read that Shili is indeed a nice planet but I don't think I'll ever get to see it, though I don't think I ever want to if it means having defend it from the clankers and I'm sure you share that.

We probably won't get the chance to see each other again, but I wish you all the best in the future, if any Jedi deserves the chance to rest, it's you and I hope your new life treats you better than your old one.

And also don't worry, Torrent Company won't rest until this war is over and we can make sure your home is safe from even the slightest threat of invasion, you can count on that.

Stay safe, Commander Tano.

Captain CT-7567 "Rex".

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Disney and Lucasfilm Limited own all Star Wars characters and concepts. I do not own the rights to any of the characters, locations or anything to do with Star Wars. Any Original Characters and or locations however are my own.

**Author's Notes: **Thanks as always for reading guys.

Sorry yet again for taking so long to update, recently I've started working on some of my bigger stories and haven't really found time to get back to this one until now, but hopefully I'll at least be able to write and upload a new chapter every two weeks from now on if I can and I promise I'll do everything to stick to that.

Anyways, back to the letter and I hope you liked it even though it is a little short. I couldn't really think of what Rex would say to Ahsoka after all that went down before she left the Jedi Order, but I'd hope that if he was given the chance he'd want to say he was sorry on behalf of both himself and the rest of the clones that were involved.

I wouldn't like to think that Rex would ever even think about harming Ahsoka unless he had no choice but also, as hinted, he as well as the other clones are beginning to see early signs of the upcoming Order 66 and their will to hunt down the Jedi without question is something I thought was shown in the season five finale so I thought it would work if Rex mentioned some of his feelings.

But I'm babbling on again :-P

Thanks once again for reading guys as well as the continued support, it means a lot. Catch you all next time, cheers!


End file.
